Sweethearts
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS, Kevin/Macy. Multi-chapter, kind of AU. Well, it's Macy that's AU rather than anything else. I guess the only way to explain this is to quote Fall Out Boy. "I don't care what you think. ...As long as it's about me."
1. Calm Before the Storm, Fall Out Boy

_**A/N So, I've had it up to here with Nick/Macy stories and so this is just a cutesy, mainly pointless and kind of plot-less Kevin/Macy to keep us Kevin/Macy shippers happy. Oh, and just in case you're wondering (Beth) the chapter titles have NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY WHATSOEVER, because I know that will drive (Beth) mad. And (Beth) seeing as you've been poisoning us with Nick/Macy hugs in your author's notes; this is my revenge. They're just the songs that happened to come on my shuffle as I typed up the chapter title. They didn't influence the chapters in any way.**_

_**Dedication of the first chapter goes to Suburbs because the first PHM/JONAS story I ever read was hers and it was a Kevin/Macy. You've been my inspiration. Thank you. : )

* * *

**_

**Sweethearts.**

_**I don't care what you think…**_

_**As long as it's about me.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1.**

**Calm Before the Storm - Fall Out Boy.**

Macy slammed her locker shut and turned around to stare her best friend down. "You're telling me that you're bringing your little popstar friends to school and you expect them to _survive_?" She cocked an eyebrow, though it was barely visible under her jet black fringe. "If their fans don't kill them, pretty much everyone else here will." She told the blonde as she pulled out a stick of eyeliner.

"_I'm_ not the one bringing them here. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas said that if they don't-"

"Stella, please. Spare me the details. I don't really care." Macy began redrawing the little black star on her right hand, right between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Y'know, Macy, all that eyeliner can't be good for your skin." Stella eyed the star. Although perfectly drawn, it wasn't something Stella admired.

Of course, ever since _the incident_, Macy had done pretty much anything _except_ please the people around her. She had dyed her chocolate coloured hair jet black and kept it poker straight. Her eyes where always rimmed with thick, midnight black circles, her eye shadow a mysterious purple colour. Her skin was paler than it used to be, due the fact that she didn't go out anymore. (Except when playing the few sports she had kept on.) Her lips were a rouge that made it almost impossible to focus on how impossibly severe her clothing was. Her tiny frame was hidden under a wad of fabric that didn't even begin to pass as "proper school attire" and she had, so beautifully, accessorised it with chains of all sorts of calibre and the odd stud here and there.

Stella sighed staring at the girl who looked like a cross between a Goth, a biker and an Egyptian Princess. She was _nothing_ like the girl Stella once called her best friend. She didn't smile or laugh or mess about anymore. And Stella had understood why. For the first two years.

"Y'know, _Stella_, I really don't care." Macy told her, walking away. Stella quickened her pace a little to catch up with her. Track was one of the sports Macy had kept up and even her walking pace was faster than most.

Stella took a deep breath. "Just promise you'll at least _try_ to get along with-"

"Stella," Macy stopped to look straight at Stella. "I'm not going to _try _to be nice to _anyone_. Let alone some lame-ass pop group that are only famous because the young one looks like AC Slater from Saved by the Bell."

"Nick?" Stella asked, cocking her head to the side. "Hum.." She mentally pictured the youngest JONAS. "I never really thought about that before but… I guess you're right."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Don't know their names. And I don't care either."

"Seriously?" Stella raised her eyebrows. "After the amount of times I've talked about them you _still_ don't know their names?"

"No," Macy smirked sarcastically, the only kind of smile she bared now. "You talk about _Joe_ all the time. The others barely get a mention."

Stella put her hands to Macy's shoulders. "Just, please. I _know_ you don't like their Music. But they're pretty decent guys. All of them. You don't even have to talk to them. Just please, _please_, don't be hostile and cruel toward them. Especially Kevin. He's the sensitive one."

"Yeah, yeah." Macy waved her hand in front of Stella's face, causing Stella to leave go of Macy's shoulders. "No mocking, except Kevin." She said in a bored tone. "Got it." She began to walk away.

"No!" Stella called after her. "No mocking, _especially_ Kevin."

"Whatever." Macy didn't even bother turning around. She simply held two fingers in the air.

"I hope that's the peace sign!" Stella shouted, half smiling. In turn, Macy just held the fingers in question up higher.

"This." Stella put her hand to her forehead. "Is going to be a disaster."

* * *

"Nick, where's my tie?" Joe called, as the boys (well, Joe and Kevin) scurried around, relentlessly searching for their school attire and "extras" they might need.

"What do you need a tie for, Joe?" Nick asked, sitting on the edge of the built in stage, strumming his guitar. His bag packed neatly and placed next to him on the ground.

"It's all part of _the look_." Joe pulled at drawers frantically and Kevin whizzed around like he was on fire. Which would be ironic, given their current location.

"_The look_?" Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Joe nodded, pulling out another drawer. "Y'know… the _school_ look."

Nick rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Nick, have you seen my favourite ascot?" Kevin asked, not looking at the sixteen year old. "You know the one I'm talking about, don't you? The blue one with the little yellow duckies on it? The one I wore when we performed for-"

"Just a thought," Nick cut across both brothers and they turned to look at him. Because when Nick Lucas had "just a thought" _everyone_ stopped what they were doing in order to listen. "Have _either_ of you tried the Stellavator?"

Kevin and Joe exchanged brief glances, with facial expressions of "why didn't _I_ think of that?", before dashing towards the Fashion Invention itself.

"This," Nick muttered. "Is going to be a disaster."

* * *

Shortly after Joe had realised school attire wasn't all it was cracked up to be and Nick found that the privacy of the _private_ school was exceptionally inadequate and Kevin had found that teachers aren't half as nice or as cool as they are on TV about giving out homework to rockstars, the three practically plonked down into their chairs at the lunch table.

"Jeez," A girl with a rebel look about her whispered to Stella. "They look more depressed than-"

"You?" Stella arched an eyebrow.

"I was going to say the economy." The girl muttered, turning back to stare that the screen of her iPod, while her fingers flitted expertly along the touchpad.

"Rough day?" Stella asked the boys.

"The worst." Joe started, before going off on a monologue of stage worthy dramatics about how suckish his first day back at school had been. Nick wasn't paying much attention, except for the occasional nod of agreement. And Kevin, Kevin wasn't paying any attention at all. He was too busy looking at the Goth girl sitting across from him. She looked so sad. Kevin didn't know how anyone could be sad on a day like the first day back at school. The sun was shining and people in the halls were laughing and chatting about their Summer and how wonderful it had been. But this girl looked… He didn't even really know how to describe it. She just looked… Sad.

"Kevin!" Nick's fingers snapped in front of Kevin's face and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

"What, what?" He turned to face Nick, who's eyebrow was arched so high that if it went any higher Kevin was positive it would fall off. Or fly.

"I asked you how your first few classes were." He looked to the girl. "But you were too busy staring at…" Nick trailed, not knowing her name.

"Macy." Stella informed them.

"Macy, to even register the fact that I was talking to you."

"Macy…" Kevin mumbled to himself. It didn't really suit her. When Kevin thought of the name Macy he thought of the store and all the people happily shopping inside. Macy was a name for a happy, bouncy person. Macy was a bright, summery name. Like the day. Not like the night. Which was how she was dressed.

Nick shook his head at his brother who had, once again, failed to answer his question. It's rare Nick Lucas repeats himself once. He certainly doesn't repeat himself a second time.

"Is someone calling me?" Macy looked up and locked eyes with Kevin. He tried to smile at her but everything just seemed to go blank for him. She kind of scared him, the way she was looking at him. And Kevin's mind just refused to function when he was afraid.

"What are you looking at?" Macy sneered at him.

Kevin was taken aback. No one ever talked to him like that. Clearly, this girl _wasn't_ a fan of the band. He wondered just what kind of music was on that iPod of hers.

"Oh, um…" Kevin stuttered. "Just your eyes." One thing that Kevin really hated about himself was when he was caught off guard he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Which was usually the truth. And the truth's not always the right thing to say. "They're very pretty."

Her brow furrowed and a look of distaste crossed her features.

"Are you _hitting_ on me?" Her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

Nick put his hand to his forehead, unable to watch anymore and Joe bit back a smirk. Stella was ready to step in just in case either party put their foot (or their fist, in Macy's case) in their mouth. Or well, anymore than they already had.

"Are you hitting on me?" Macy said, slowly.

"No." Kevin shook his head, his giant butterflies of fear becoming worse by the second. "I was just telling you your eyes are pretty. Which they are. But you can't really see them under all that makeup."

That seemed to do it for Macy, who flinched back a little before opening her mouth, which Stella quickly clapped a hand over. "Sensitive one, remember?" She muttered into Macy's ear before turning to the rest of the group. "We're just gonna go." She said in a cheerful tone. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled at Joe, who's smirk had turned into a full blown grin by now. He waved, the grin never fading. "Later Stell." He told her and she turned and walked away, muttering to Macy, without removing her hand from Macy's mouth.

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Joe smirked.

"What was that all about?" Kevin's brow furrowed.

"That." Nick started, standing up and placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder as he looked down at him. "Was you making your first enemy."

"Right on, bro." Joe nodded, almost approvingly, his smirk never having faltered. "Right on."

* * *

_Hopefully I won't fail at uploading this. It's almost finished anyway. There's eight chapters at least but It'll probably end up being ten. :)_


	2. Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls

_**Dedication: This chapter is for Anna. She knows why. ;)**_

**Chapter 2.**

**Love Drunk - Boys Like Girls.**

By four o clock that evening Kevin sat, drumming his fingers against the body of his guitar, and unable to think of anything but what made that Macy girl so sad. He knew that he really shouldn't care but, there was something about her eyes and the split second before she was about to react to him telling her she had pretty eyes that made him question if she was really as scary as she seemed. He also knew that the only way he was going to find out was through Stella. And she usually called around four pm to help Joe with his math homework. So Kevin sat impatiently on the sofa next to the door, drumming his fingers on his guitar and bouncing his leg up and down. As soon as the doorbell hit the first chime, Kevin was on his feet and rushing to open it. "St-" His eyes fell when he opened the door. "Oh. It's just you." He sighed.

"Gee, thanks for the feel good welcome, bro." Nick rolled his eyes and moved past Kevin. "Who were you expecting anyway? The pizza guy?"

"Actually," Kevin started, turning a little to look at Nick. "She's a girl. And she's pretty."

"Who? The person you're waiting for?" Nick's brow furrowed.

"No. Well, I mean, yes. Stella's very pretty too. But I'm talking about the pizza girl. She's pretty." Kevin told Nick, beginning to shut the door.

Nick was about to ask why Kevin was the one waiting for Stella, and not Joe, when a sudden "Ouch!" came from just behind the door.

"Stella!" Kevin threw open the door again. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Kevin." Stella smiled. "So…" She smirked, putting her bag on the sofa before falling back onto it herself, in a style not unlike a very rich, very fashionable magazine editor. (Or something of that status anyway. Kevin wasn't too sure.) "The pizza girl?" She asked.

"What about the pizza girl?" Another confused look crossed Kevin's face and Nick took this as his moment to (escape) graciously bow out.

"You said that you think she's pretty." Stella said, with a tone that was made for the word "duh".

"Yeah, she is but that's not the point." Kevin told her, kind of flustered. Why was Stella discussing how pretty the pizza girl was with him? He didn't really care.

"The point of what?" It was Stella's turn to look confused.

"This conversation." Kevin said as though it was obvious.

"Then was _is_ the point of this conversation?" Stella asked, sitting forward.

"Macy." Kevin told her, sitting down next to her as she gave him a look that went from confused to a little amazed to an _almost_ smirk and then back to confusion again. As though she couldn't understand why Kevin wanted to talk about Macy, she was amazed he even remembered her name, then wondering _why_ he remembered her name when he couldn't even remember any one of his teachers' and then finally, confusion again as to why he'd even be interested in Macy in the first place. "I want to know all about Macy."

* * *

Kevin turned over on his side, in bed that night. Stella had given him minimal information on Macy, claming that she "had to help Joe". She hadn't even told Kevin why Macy was so sad. She had, however, told him that Macy hadn't always been like that. That she used to be happy and chirpy and almost Kevin-like. And it was right then and there that Kevin decided that, no matter what, he was going to find a way to make her smile. Even if it was only once.

* * *

"Macy!" Kevin skidded up next to the girl, as she rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Nick looked to Joe, who shrugged.

"What do you want?" She asked, still walking and not even bothering to look at him.

"I just wanted to-" Kevin stopped as Macy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Is your hair naturally that straight?" He asked, veering off subject.

"No, Kevin." Macy almost sighed in annoyance. "My hair's about as straight as you are."

"Oh." Kevin looked at his hands. "You know, Joe straightens his hair every morning…"

"Really?" Macy deadpanned. "I'd never have guessed."

"Yeah," Kevin smiled a little. "I can't understand why he does it. All it's gonna do is kill his hair in the long run."

"Maybe he wants to look good." Macy gritted her teeth. Why couldn't this Kevin guy just leave her alone?

"I suppose." Kevin shook his head a little. "Anyway," He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Sweethearts. "These are for you." He tried to hand them to her, but she just stopped and stared at him. Her face a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I was talking to Stella yesterday and the fact that you liked these happened to come up in conversation. I thought they might make you smile." He lifted her hand and put the box in her palm, before closing her fingers around them. All she did was stare at him. "She said you haven't had them in a long time. And I know that two of my favourite things are sweets and surprises." He beamed. "Anyway, I've got to go. See you later." He nodded and headed off, back the direction they had come from.

Macy looked from the sweets to his retreating body and back to the sweets again. She shook her head and walked over to the trash can. As she was about to throw them in a voice from behind her said;

"You can't fool me. I know you still like Sweethearts."

Macy spun around. "Stella, why is your boyfriend's brother following me and giving me sweets?"

Stella folded her arms. "Joe's not my boyfriend."

Macy arched her eyebrow.

"And Kevin gave you sweets because he thought that you could use some cheering up."

Macy gritted her teeth again. "I don't need cheering up. I just need people to leave me alone."

Stella gave her a little smile. "Kevin doesn't give up easily." She looked at the sweets. "And they're a way of saying he understands."

Stella began to walk away before Macy grabbed her arm. "Kevin said you were talking about me. You didn't tell him, did you?"

Stella shook her head. "I just said that you liked Sweethearts and you haven't had them in a while."

Macy nodded and Stella walked away.

Once again she looked at the sweets and then turned to the trash can.

She looked at the sweets once again before sighing. And putting them in her pocket.

* * *

By the end of the day Macy still hadn't opened the packet of Sweethearts. She walked out of the school, squinting a little as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"So, did you like your sweets?" A voice from beside her asked.

"I haven't eaten them yet, Kevin." She told him, standing on the school steps and looking out over the parking lot, trying to remember where she parked her car.

"Well, enjoy them when you do." Kevin smiled. "I've got to go. We've got rehearsals for a show tonight." He started, running down the steps. "Bye Macy!" He called, waving, before tripping over his own feet and almost falling to the floor. He stabled himself and then resumed waving.

Macy's eyes widened at him and she shook her head. "Bye Kevin." She called to him, before she could stop herself.

"Oh!" Kevin called. "Don't eat them all at the one go. They'll drive you crazy and then give you an all merciful headache."

She rolled her eyes but nodded, regardless. "I won't." She told him.

"Bye Macy!" Kevin waved again before getting in his car. She stared after him and as the car pulled out of the lot he beeped the horn.

Once again Macy rolled her eyes and proceeded in relocating her own car.

* * *

Macy sat at her desk that evening, looking between the homework assignment she was trying to do and the packet of Sweethearts that were lying on the desk in front of her. Sighing, she stood up and decided it was time she took a shower. Anything to get her mind off the fact that she couldn't get her mind off of Kevin.

Almost an hour later, Macy still couldn't understand why she kept replaying those few minutes outside the school earlier where, for just a few moments, everything in her life seemed to be okay. She rolled her eyes at her own train of thought and grabbed her flat iron.

She flicked on the switch and sat down in front of the mirror. Once again, the Sweethearts caught her eye.

She stared at them for a few moments, until the flat iron beeped and pulled her from her reverie. Those sweets were becoming a right pain in the neck because, for the millionth time that day, she looked between them and the flat iron, sighed and turned the flat iron off.

* * *

_What? Kevin's having an influence on her already? What's up with that? ...It's a SHORT story. There's only eight or so chapters in it and you'll be surprised by what's to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading mes amies. :)_


	3. Hey Soul Sister, Train

_**A/N: I suppose that there's not much to say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy it. I'm so overjoyed at your responses to this story and you've all been really wonderful. Thank you all so much!**_

_**Dedication: For Lol (Angellwings) for being a Kevin/Macy heroine in our time of need. : )**_

**Chapter 3.**

**Hey Soul Sister - Train.**

Stella's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. "Macy…" She started, not really knowing what to say.

Macy shoved her book in her locker. "Stella?"

"Your hair… It's…" Stella cocked her head. "It's…"

"Wow, Macy!" Kevin's voice came from behind the girls and they spun around.

Macy shrugged. "I didn't have time to straighten it yesterday." She turned to face Kevin. "And I didn't want it to _die_, either."

Kevin smiled. "Well, it looks beautiful."

Macy looked to her shoes, her hair falling in front of her face. "Thanks, Kevin." She mumbled.

Stella narrowed her eyes and looked between the two. "Um, I've gotta go… I've got… And then… Yeah, so… Bye." She walked towards Joe, who was giving her a strange look. She shook her head, her smile as bright as the day. "I don't get it either." She told him.

"So," Kevin started. "Did you eat your-"

"Not yet." Macy took her books for her first class from her locker. "Kevin?" She asked, turning to look at him. "Why do you care so much?"

Kevin took a deep breath. "I don't know." He told her, honestly. "I just… _do_."

Macy nodded, putting her hand in her pocket and taking out the packet of Sweethearts. Using her thumb to open the little lid and balancing her books against her hip, she looked up at Kevin. "Sweetheart?" She asked.

Kevin beamed and took one. "Thanks."

She nodded.

"Here," He moved forward. "Let me take your books for you."

Confusion crossed her face again.

"So that you can have a Sweetheart, too." Kevin told her.

Macy nodded and let him take the books from her grasp. She took one from the packet and went to put it in her mouth but Kevin grabbed her hand.

"What's it say?" He asked, intrigued.

Macy squinted at the sweet. "Um.." She pulled it close to her face. "Please be mine."

Kevin chuckled and Macy looked at him. "Gotta love irony." She told him.

It was Kevin's turn to look confused. "How do you-"

Macy winked. "I should probably get to class." She popped the sweet in her mouth, began walking and Kevin walked beside her.

"I'm never going to get you to smile, am I?" Kevin asked, before his eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I just said that."

"Kevin?" Macy turned her head a little to look at him. "Why do you care whether I smile or not?" She asked. She knew she had asked something similar just a few moments ago, but she just couldn't understand and she hoped that Kevin might enlighten her.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, Macy. I just… _do_." Kevin answered with the same answer as to the previous question.

She nodded. "This is my class." She stopped outside the door. "I'll see you later."

"Right." Kevin smiled. "Later." He began walking away.

"Um, Kevin?" Macy asked.

"Yes, Macy?" Kevin turned back around.

"My books?" She raised her eyebrows and her eyes drifted to the books.

"Right, right," Kevin started. "Of course." He nodded. "Your books." He handed them to her, looking down at her. "I meant what I said yesterday."

"What was that?" Macy asked, confusedly.

"Don't eat them all at once. They'll drive you crazy and then give you an all merciful headache."

"Right." Macy looked to her feet. "The sweets."

"The sweets." Kevin nodded. He backed away, a little slower than he usually would have. "See you later then."

"Yeah." Macy nodded. "See you later." She turned and walked into her class, not really knowing what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Macy sat at the lunch table, bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to and drawing scribbles on a random piece of note paper.

"I wonder what she's listening to…" Kevin mused from his place in the lunch line.

"_What_ is your obsession with that girl?" Joe laughed, earning a glare from Nick, who muttered; "You're one to talk." before turning towards Kevin.

"You know, Kev," He started as Kevin moved up in the line. "I've got a new song I should be working on and we both know that Stella is drawing up the designs for the costumes and outfits for the 'Tell Me Why' video -_in the atrium_-" At this, Joe tore his attention from some girl he was making eyes at. "So, it looks like it's just going to be you and Macy at lunch today."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Just the two of us?" His voiced rose an octave. "But… what do I say? You know that she'd rather have a full scale conversation with a convict than a JONAS!"

Nick shrugged. "Talk about anything. Music, hobbies, subjects she's taking."

"Or don't talk at all." Joe interrupted, once again earning a glare from Nick. "Have her wonder why you're being to quiet. She might ask you and then BAM!" He snapped his fingers, causing Kevin to jump a little. "_She_ initiated the conversation."

Nick rolled his eyes. Trust Joe to have techniques and strategies for _every_ kind of girl.

"But, what if-" Kevin started.

"Do you want to talk to her or not?" Joe demanded. Kevin nodded. "Well then," Joe shrugged. "Don't talk to her."

* * *

Macy sighed, checking the time on her iPod. Where was Stella?

Suddenly, a figure, with whom she was becoming all too familiar with, plonked down in front of her. He watched her for a moment as she rolled her eyes and then began eating, without saying a word. Macy's brow creased but she hit the 'play' button on her iPod, nonetheless. Another few minutes passed - both Kevin and Macy figured it had to be about six minutes [Macy because two songs had finished and Kevin because he was counting in his head]- before she paused the device and looked directly at Kevin.

"Where's Stella?" She asked.

"Um," Kevin faltered. It wasn't often he went this long without talking and it wasn't often that Joe was right. "The atrium, I think." Kevin told her. "She's working on designs for our new Music video."

"Oh." Macy nodded.

A pause.

"What song?" She asked, almost tentatively.

"Tell Me Why." Kevin told her, twiddling his thumbs.

Macy nodded again. "I've heard that song on the radio." She told him. "It's not bad."

Something about that sentence bothered Kevin but he smiled, regardless. "Joe wrote it about-"

"Stella?" Macy guessed.

"Yeah."

"When are they just going to admit that they love each other? I've met Joe all of three times and I can see he's heels over head. And Stella never stops talking about him." Macy mumbled, shaking her head.

Kevin shrugged. "I keep asking myself that same question."

Another pause.

"Do you want some fries?" Kevin asked, pushing his tray towards her.

"Well, I…" Macy started to object, but something about the way he was looking at her forced her to swallow and start again.

"I'd love to." She told him, earning a smile. "Thanks…_Kevin_."

* * *

Macy sat in the Thrift Store that evening, drumming her fingers against the countertop and thinking about (or trying _not_ to think about) Kevin.

"Macy?" A voice called. "Yoo-hoo?" Macy blinked a few times before looking up.

"Oh, Mrs. Reid. I'm sorry, I was… Thinking."

The elderly woman smiled. "What about, dear?" She asked, browsing through the glass on the till.

"Just…" Macy sighed. "There's the guy…"

The woman whistled, her false teeth doing most of the whistling.

"No," Macy shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It's just… He…" She pulled out the sweets. "He gave me these two days ago and I've only eaten the one. I mean, when I was younger, I'd have eaten the packet in ten seconds without a second thought."

The woman's brow furrowed.

"He says things that make me want to cringe and does things that, when I see them on TV, they make me change the station. And all I want to do is tell him to leave and take the stupid sweets with him."

Mrs. Reid watched as Macy's facial expression softened.

"And then he smiles at me. And for some reason… I don't hate the world anymore. I don't hate the world, I don't hate this life, I don't hate anything and I don't hate him. Suddenly, I want to eat all these sweets and then laugh at the headache I know they're going to give me." Her face hardened again. "But then I remember. I remember everything and I brush him off like he doesn't even matter. I roll my eyes at him and I stuff the sweets into my pocket with the rest of my problems." She sighed. "All he wants to do is make me smile. And when I'm around him, I _want_ to. But I just… _can't_. It's like I've forgotten how."

The woman took Macy's hand. "You're going to have to move on at some point, love. Maybe this boy is a sign that it's time to."

Macy nodded. "Maybe. But, what do I do? He's going to get tried of trying to be my friend eventually."

Mrs. Reid shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do. That's why you have a heart."

Macy gave the elderly woman a look that she usually reserved for cheesy movies.

"What can I say?" Mrs. Reid laughed. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

* * *

Nick wandered through the library that evening, not knowing what he was looking for -in fact, not really looking for anything- but not wanting to go home to his two lovesick brothers. Yes, he realised that that sounded selfish but he just couldn't, and didn't want to have to, handle their problems.

Joe was probably still hanging out with Stella, even though she'd come over four hours ago to do math and Kevin was prying her for information on Macy every ten minutes, while simultaneously trying to look inconspicuous about it. He sighed, glancing at several different books but not actually taking in any of them.

"You'll never find which book wants you to read it, like that." A voice told him. He glanced up at a girl, who was quite clearly working there. She had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing a black suit. Although, Nick guessed, she couldn't be more than sixteen.

"I'm Hazel." She told him. "I'm the library's hired help and I'm sensing you're having trouble finding a book to take home."

Nick half nodded. "I'm not really looking for anything." He told her.

"Well, then." She smiled. "You're on the right track."

He gave her a confused look. "What did you mean by "which book wants me to read it"?" Nick asked. "I get that you're a librarian but, isn't personifying books a little extreme?"

Hazel laughed. "People don't choose books, Nick. Books choose people."

Nick contemplated that for a second.

Hazel sighed.

"Hey," Nick started. "I never introduced myself. How did you-"

"You're everywhere. How could I _not_ know who you are?"

"Oh yeah." Nick shifted awkwardly. "Sometimes, I forget."

Hazel smiled. "That's what I love about books. When you read them, you get so involved in becoming the characters of the story, you forget."

Nick smiled back.

"Your guitar." Hazel started. "Did you choose it or did it choose you?"

Nick thought about that. He liked it the second he saw it. It wasn't like the other guitars. It looked different, it felt different, it played different. "It chose me."

Hazel nodded. "Exactly. Shut your eyes."

"What?" Nick stared at her like she was crazy.

She just laughed. "Shut your eyes."

He arched an eyebrow at her but did as he was told, nonetheless.

"Now, which book do you want?"

"Hazel, this is silly." He told her, sighing.

"Which book?" She asked again, ignoring him.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head at how ridiculous this was. And then something inside him changed. His eyes flew open and he took two steps to the left. "This one." He said, pulling a book from the second shelf to the top.

He stared at the book for a few seconds and then at Hazel.

"Well," He muttered. "I'll be damned."

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the Thrift Store. Obviously, the place didn't do much business. It was deserted, apart from a strange shuffling sound coming from the back room.

Kevin stepped towards the door leading to the back room, expecting to see Macy shifting boxes and he began to try to remember what he had rehearsed with Stella. Except, Macy wasn't shifting boxes. Instead, she was dancing around the room, her eyes shut and her iPod blasting so loud Kevin could almost figure out the song if he strained his ear. Of course, he was too busy watching her to even contemplate trying to figure out what song she was listening to.

His mouth fell open when she started singing along to the song -not because of how terrible she was, and really… she was pretty damn awful- but because he knew the lyrics she was singing.

He had sung the lyrics she was singing.

He had recorded the lyrics she was singing.

He had _written_ the lyrics she was singing.

"When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love. Have faith. Restart. Just hold on!" She swung the brush in her hand like it was a mic. "Hold on!"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. She was acting like Joe and wailing like a banshee. And he found it adorable. She pulled the brush up like it was a guitar, rocking out to his guitar playing. Kevin laughed again, only this time he obviously laughed just loud enough to make her realise there was someone else in the room.

Her eyes flew open and her face immediately went the colour of Kevin's favourite childhood toy. His fire truck.

Her eyes widened as she realised just who it was that had been watching her.

She coughed awkwardly and put the brush against the wall beside her.

"That was… Interesting." Kevin started, a giant smirk on his face. "I didn't know you liked JONAS."

Macy pursed her lips. "It's not JONAS I like." She mumbled.

"Oh." Kevin's face fell a little. "Well, what do you like? The lyrics? The Music? The awesome guitar playing?" He flashed her a smile and, if it was possible, her face reddened even more.

She shook her head a little, refusing to meet his eyes.

She didn't think she'd ever felt that mortified in her entire life. Even the time Stella was trying her Stell-cro out on her and it left her topless in the school hallway.

"Well then," Kevin moved from his place in the doorway closer to her. She really looked like she was going to pass out from the embarrassment and Kevin wasn't going to take any chances. "If it's not all those things you like, what is it?" He asked, a little confused.

Macy shrugged a little and mumbled something toward her feet.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Again she mumbled and again Kevin asked; "What?"

She took a deep breath, looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You, damnit." She told him. "I like _you_."

* * *

**_Ah, sure bless them. xD Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. As I've said in replies I was really worried as to how you'd all take this Macy character I've created. It's such a relief to know that you're all enjoying her attitude problem. ;) Later homeskillybiscuts._**


	4. Control, Metro Station

_**A/N: I was going to call this chapter 'Bust Ya Windows' (because that's what was playing as I was writing) but then Beth could tie that to the chapter because Macy says it. I know. I'm lame. What can ya do? xD**_

_**Dedication: For Sister101 for making my day! Thank you! : )**_

**Chapter 4.**

**Control - Metro Station.**

Macy took a deep breath, trying to wish back the last few seconds of her life so that she could redo them. Kevin was staring at her like she'd just told him that she was a Secret CIA Agent who was there to destroy him and his brothers.

"Why?" He asked after what felt like a year.

"Because," Macy started, shoving her iPod in her back pocket. "You're the first person in a long time who's even _tried_ to make the effort to be my friend and I appreciate it."

Something that looked like sadness crossed Kevin's eyes for a fraction of a second, almost like he'd been hoping she'd say something else, before his usual happy smile returned.

"I'm glad that you like me, Macy." He told her.

"I wasn't always like this, y'know." She sighed, sitting on one of the cardboard boxes that cluttered the room. "I used to be funny and happy and…" She paused. "Actually, I used to be exactly like you."

Kevin laughed. "I hope that's a good thing."

Macy nodded. "Yeah. It is." Her voice a little quieter than usual.

"So," Kevin smirked. "You and JONAS, huh?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "You tell anyone, I'll bust the windows out your car."

Kevin laughed. "Good thing I don't have a car then, isn't it?"

* * *

Hazel shut her locker, jumping a little when Nick appeared behind it.

"Jeez Nick." She glared at him. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Nick smiled. "I'm part rockstar, part ninja." He shrugged.

She shook her head at him. "How's the book?" She asked. "Or have you even started it?"

Nick began walking down the hall with her, towards the stairs.

"Actually… I'm nearly finished it."

Hazel's eyes widened a little. "This coming from the boy who told me not to expect it back for at least a year after the return day?"

Nick shrugged. "I love to read. I just don't have the time. Besides, with a title like 'Nick Never Knew', how could I _not_ read it?"

"You're one strange boy Nick Lucas." She told him, before ascending the staircase, shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"I'm not _that_ strange." Nick muttered.

"Says the guy talking to himself." A voice from beside him said. He turned to look at the source and was caught off guard by how pretty the girl who owned it was. She was a little shorter than him, with curly brown hair and intense blue eyes. "I'm Amanda." She smiled to reveal a perfect set of sparkling teeth. "But you can call me Mandy."

Nick stared for a few seconds before blinking. "It's, uh… It's nice to meet you Mandy." He smiled back. "I'm Nick." He held out his hand to the girl.

"I know." She nodded. "I listen to your music." She giggled then, making Nick's heart race.

"You do?" He smiled a little wider.

"Yeah," She blushed. "I'm a big fan. Um, could I… Could I maybe… Get a picture or… something?" She stuttered over the words with embarrassment.

Nick thought it adorable.

"How about dinner instead?" He raised his eyebrow, hopefully.

Her eyes widened. "S-sure." She bit her lower lip. "That would be… Wow. That would be wonderful."

Nick beamed.

He liked Horace Mantis.

* * *

"I have come to return the book I borrowed." Nick walked into the library, a goofy grin on his face. He had just bumped into Mandy again. Or, well, not bumped. But they'd passed each other in the hall and she'd given him one of her heartbreaking smiles.

"Finished already?" Hazel's brow furrowed.

"I couldn't put it down." He handed it to her.

"Was it good?" She asked, getting up to return the book to it's proper shelf. "I've been meaning to read it myself, but it's only a new publication and there's tonnes of other books I intended reading first. Plus there's that and I've been rehearsing like mad." She laughed.

"Rehearsing for what?" Nick asked, intrigued.

"I'm a student at the School of Music and we're performing at a recital soon. Apparently there's going to be scouts there and I can't afford to afford to go to the Royal Academy of Music so I _have_ to get that scholarship." She told him, placing the book on the shelf.

"That's impressive." Nick nodded his head. "So, what do you play?"

"Everything." She laughed. "But I'm actually good at the piano."

"We should collaborate." Nick told her.

"I think our musical styles might be a _little_ different." She smirked. "So, was it good?"

Nick gave her a blank look before nodding. "The book, right." He smiled. "It was."

"Aaand…" Hazel prompted.

"Well, if you intend on reading it then I'm not going to tell you. I hate it when my brothers do that. It ruins the book."

"And what happens if I die before I get to read it? Then I'll never know."

Nick laughed hysterically before stopping abruptly when he caught sight of her serious expression.

He coughed awkwardly. "Are you?" He asked in a small voice.

"Am I what?"

"Dying."

"We're all dying."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."

Suddenly Hazel burst out laughing. "You're too funny to mess with, Nick Lucas." She shook her head. "Am I dying?" She chuckled. "That's a good one."

Nick sent her a quizzical look. "But you said-"

"I _meant_ that I could go out tomorrow and get hit by a bus." She bit her lip to keep in more hysterics, as people were beginning to glare. "Am I dying?" She whisper-laughed.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And _you_ thought _I _was strange…"

* * *

"So…" Kevin started leaning against the wall.

"So…" Macy swung her legs.

"Eaten anymore of those sweets?"

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the packet. "Not yet." She told him, shaking them.

He nodded. "Why not?" He asked. "I thought those were your favourite."

"By far my favourite." She told him. "But, I'm waiting for the mood to strike me. And it hasn't as of yet."

He smiled at her choice of wording.

"Your hair is nicer curly." He told her, before back tracking. "N-not that is wasn't nice when it-"

"I get it Kevin." She said. "I'm thinking of stripping it anyway."

Kevin cocked his head confusedly.

"You know… Taking the dye out of it. I'm bored of it now." She shrugged.

"For the fun of it." Kevin shrugged, to imitate her, not really knowing how to do the 'girl talk' thing.

"That's what Stella's for." Macy said.

"What?" Kevin asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The 'girl talk' thing. That's what Stella's for."

"I said that out loud?" Kevin's eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh."

"It's a bit like the 'nice eyes' thing, huh?" Macy started swinging her legs again and Kevin smiled.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I remember it. You freaked me the hell out." She told him.

"Right, sorry." Kevin made a face. "I tend to blurt things out when I feel nervous. And it's always whatever I'm thinking. It's really bad when I'm in trouble."

Macy nodded. "I can see how that would suck."

"What about you? Any bad habits?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, I don't know." Macy started sarcastically. "Pushing people away, being acerbic to the world, meeting someone who tries to be my friend and being horrible to them, killing my hair, answering -"

"Macy," Kevin cut across her. "Stop." He said firmly. "I don't know why you do those things but there's obviously a reason. They're not bad habits, they're you trying to protect your heart."

She hung her head.

"Why are you so nice to me, Kevin?" She took a deep breath. "I mean, I'm not exactly nice in return."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, Macy. I just… am."

A pause.

Kevin sighed and moved to sit on a box next to her.

"No, Kevin!" Macy started. "Don't! It's not-"

But it was too late. The cardboard lid gave way and Kevin fell right though, into the box.

"Kevin?" Macy jumped up from her place on the box next to it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Came the weird-sounding reply.

Macy peered into the box to inspect the damage and took in Kevin's maroon-red face.

Looks like she wasn't the only one to be mortified today.

All Kevin could do was give her a big grin and a wave to accompany it.

Macy pursed her lips, then put her hand to her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kevin tired to sound wounded but ended up sounding more like a robot.

Macy couldn't take it anymore. She burst out into hysterics.

"I'm sorry Kevin." She gasped. "You just look so-" Gasp. "And you sound so-" Gasp. "It's just-" More hysterics.

Kevin went to accuse her of being a sadist but then realised something.

Macy was laughing.

And she wasn't just smiling or giggling.

She was full on guffawing.

"Macy, you're laughing!" He said, trying to pull himself from the box -only to fall right back in.

Macy laughed again. "I really am sorry, Kevin. I just can't help it." She told him, in between laughs.

"No, no." Kevin said, trying and failing once again to get out of the box. "You're laughing. _You_."

She stopped then, realisation spreading over her features.

"Hum," She pursed her lips again. "I guess I was." She nodded, not her usual defiant nod but more of a happy nod. "Here," She said, holding out her hand to the trapped JONAS. "Let's get you out of that box before I decide to put you up for sale."

Kevin gave her a look but took her hand regardless. He stared at her for a second and she stared back before she pulled him clean out of the box.

"Jeez, Macy." He said, looking down at her. "Where'd the inhuman strength come from?" He asked, smiling.

She shrugged. "I do karate." She paused. "And boxing."

Kevin looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand. Looking back up at her eyes, it took him only a millisecond to realise that something in the atmosphere changed. A sure smile spread across his face when he saw the corners of her mouth pull up into a small smile. Before he knew what he was doing he was taking a step toward her and using her hand to pull her closer to him. Her smile grew a little and he leaned forward.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice called from the shop. "Macy?"

* * *

_**Evil. Evil. Evil. Hayley, you are evil. *snickers* Yes... I know.  
Anywho, apologies for getting carried away with Nick in this chapter but I wanted to start and finish it with the Kevin/Macy like this so I used Nick (I know, mean) to fill up some space.  
Over and Out. :)**_


	5. Undisclosed Desires, Muse

_**Dedication: Your Dreamer (Mo) for putting a huge grin on my face that has yet to go away. :D**_

_**A/N: A fairly short chapter because the next one is slightly more important.**_

**Chapter 5.**

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse.**

Nick stood in the library, his eyes shut, waiting for another book to call to him. He'd been standing there a good five minutes and, so far, no results.

"Have you tried a different section?" A voice, so close to him he could feel their breath, caused him to jump.

"For the love of Mike, Hazel." He told her, glaring at her. "Do you have complete disregard for "let's not kill Nick Lucas" etiquette or what?"

"I'm not unlike a ninja myself." She told him, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"No, you're not." He sighed, giving into a smile himself.

"Follow me." She told him, jerking her head toward the back of the library. "I put a lot of books with interesting synopsises back there because people never bother to look," She told him, as the walked deeper into the musky, badly carpeted library. "That way, they're always there when I want to read them. Mondays and Thursdays are usually slow days so I sneak back here at around four."

Nick laughed. "Do you ever go to classes?"

She smiled, looking at a shelf with some Shakespearian works. "I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of one eighty seven. I don't really need to attend classes. I go to a few but the teachers know less than I do, so really, there's no point."

"Wow." Nick muttered, a little jealous. "That's… forty seven points above genius."

She smiled again. "You're not so bad yourself, Mister one thirty seven."

"And you know that, how?" Nick arched an eyebrow at her.

"I read your personal record." She deadpanned.

He was about to say something when she laughed.

"Your facial expressions are priceless." She told him, before giving him a look. "I may be a genius, but I still read teen magazines, you know."

Nick's mouth formed an 'o'. "Um, Hazel?" He asked, taking in the surroundings.

"Yeah?" She asked, picking up a book of poetry as she walked past the shelf.

"Just how far into the library are we going?"

"Just around this corner." She told him, rounding a corner.

Nick smiled as he took in the area. She had a little bean bag on a colourful rug, which greatly contrasted the drab carpet, and piles of books surrounded the bean bag and covered the floor to ceiling book cases.

"You really have great reading ambitions." He commented.

"Try now." She told him.

He shut his eyes and was instantly drawn to a book.

"So, how did your date with Amanda go?" Hazel asked, opening up the book of poetry.

Nick looked up from reading the blurb of his book. "How did you know about that?" He asked.

Hazel trailed her finger under the sentences in front of her. "Everyone knows." She told him. "How did you not know that everyone knows?"

"When people talk about me," He told her, scanning the blurb of the book. "I tend not to listen."

"Had I the Heavens' embroidered cloths." She mumbled.

"Hum?" Nick asked, looking up from his book.

"Yeats." She said simply, holding up the book of poetry.

"Oh." Was his reply. "Anyway," Nick shook his head. "The date was nice. I didn't do anything crazy and she didn't expect me to. We talked and even danced a little. It was…" A pause. "Nice." He shrugged.

"You dance?" Hazel smirked.

"I dance." Nick verified. He smiled back.

Silence.

"Well," Nick looked at the book in his hands. "I'd better go. I'm having dinner with Mandy and I really want to get stuck into this book." He smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

Hazel nodded. "See you then."

Nick turned to leave and Hazel flopped back onto the bean bag, whilst reading the poem.

"Tread softly because, you'll tread on my dreams." She muttered the last line when he was out of ear shot.

* * *

Macy sighed and hung her head and Kevin took a step backwards.

"That's Mrs. Reid." Macy mumbled. "She's a regular customer."

Kevin nodded and stood awkwardly, not knowing where to go or what to say.

Macy motioned towards the door. "C'mon, I'll introduce you."

Kevin smiled and followed Macy into the main store.

"Mrs. Reid?" Macy asked, and the elderly woman looked up from the counter. "This is Kevin." Macy said, pointing to Kevin, who stood a foot or so behind her.

"Ohhh," Mrs. Reid grinned. "_This_ is Kevin."

Kevin's brow furrowed and Mrs. Reid made her way over to him. "I've been hearing _lots_ of nice things about you, Kevin." Mrs. Reid smirked, holding her hand out to the boy. Kevin arched an eyebrow at Macy who tried to shrug off a blush.

"So, tell me, Kevin…" Mrs. Reid beamed. "How is it that for two years I've been trying to cheer up Miss Misa here, and you swoop in and manage to do it in less than a week?"

Macy shut her eyes. This was _not_ going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

_Because of the lack of Kevin/Macy in this chapter the next update should be in the next day or so. :)_


	6. Crayons Can Melt on Us for All I Care

_**For Koli. Because when she's happy, I'm happy. : )**_

**Chapter 6.**

**Crayons Can Melt on Us for All I Care - Relient K.**

Macy rolled her eyes as Mrs. Reid left the thrift store. "It was nice meeting you, Kevin." She called. "See you tomorrow, Macy." She gave Macy a wink and, with that, Kevin and Macy were alone in the store again.

Kevin coughed awkwardly. "Well, that was… _Interesting_." He said.

"Yeah." Macy began folding some clothes, that really didn't need to be folded.

"She seems nice." Kevin walked over and started helping Macy fold the clothes.

"Yep." Macy popped her lips together.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kevin asked, arching an eyebrow at Macy's dazed expression.

Macy was too busy replaying what had happened _before_ Mrs. Reid's appearance than her actual appearance.

"Yep." Macy nodded.

"So, you talk about me a lot to this Mrs. Reid person, then?" Kevin asked, his eyebrow still arched.

"Yep." Macy answered. Then she blinked. "I mean, uh…"

Kevin laughed. "There's no taking it back now, Mace." He told her.

She smiled slightly at the nickname and then hit him with the sleeve of the old coat she was folding. Kevin grabbed a top hat and, placing it on his head, he took a cane from a stand nearby. "Y'know… This place could be a lot of fun." He told her. "Did you ever play dress up?"

Macy nodded, smiling. "Myself and Shane used to play dress up all the time." The her smile turned sad.

Kevin put the cane down and took off the top hat. "You don't anymore?" He asked, placing the top hat on a mannequin head.

"No." She told him.

"Is Shane your friend?" He asked.

"My brother." She answered. "We used to be really close. We did everything together." She sighed. "Then he had to leave."

"Doesn't he visit?" Kevin asked, trying to imagine what it would be like if any of his brothers had to leave. He'd probably be sad all the time too.

"No." Macy shook her head. "He can't."

"Oh." Kevin's mouth formed an 'o'. "Is he in the army or something?"

Macy smiled. "He wanted to be." She looked up at Kevin. "He had all these plans of how he was going to save everyone and then come home and start a family. But…" She trailed, her eyes filling with tears. "About three years ago he was diagnosed with Leukaemia. We barely knew he had it and he was gone. Ever since then I just… Don't know how to be happy…" She let the tears spill over and Kevin felt his heart break at the sight. He stepped forward and enveloped her in a giant bear hug, pulling her close and wrapping his arms as tight around her as he could. "I'm sorry, Mace." He whispered.

"Everyone's always sorry, Kevin." She mumbled into his chest. "I got sick of everyone being sorry."

* * *

Hazel sat in the library, reading her book of poetry and trying to concentrate, but the annoying muttering from somewhere close was really beginning to irritate her. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and stomped towards the source, ready to give them a piece of her mind for talking in the library. But as she got closer she realised that, maybe, shushing them wasn't such a good idea.

"We've only had one date and he's already head over heels." Amanda laughed, viciously. "I'd say he'll have a song for me tonight and, once he realises I can sing too, that'll be it. I'll be his new girlfriend _and _his new opening act. Then, I'll dump him like yesterday's trash and give the public some sob story about how he "broke my heart."" Another laugh. "Within no time, Nick Lucas will be the most hated teen celebrity and I'll be number one." She smirked at her friend and, through the shelves that Hazel was looking through, she couldn't believe her ears. Nick Lucas was a sweetheart. Why would anyone want to hurt him? "He won't know what hit him." She laughed again. "He'll _never_ know."

Hazel gaped, almost knocking a book in the process. She grabbed it, cursed when the girls looked around and fled back to her corner, hoping they hadn't seen her. She knew had to warn Nick about what Amanda was up to, but how?

* * *

Macy came back from the bathroom, all traces of makeup and tears had been wiped from her face. Kevin couldn't help but smile at how different she looked from when he first met her. Good different. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry about that, Kevin."

Kevin shook his head. "Don't be." He told her.

"It's actually time for me to lock up here, Kevin." She told him, a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I'll see you Monday." She paused. "At school."

Kevin's brow furrowed. He didn't want to have to wait the entire weekend to see Macy again.

"Let's go out." He announced.

"What?" She asked, stopping sweeping to look at him.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded. "Tomorrow, let's go to the park or the movies or… let's go somewhere."

"Um…" Macy faltered. Kevin's face fell a little and she felt the same emotion she couldn't name that she had back in the cafeteria, yesterday. "Okay." She half smiled. "Let's… Yeah. Let's go out."

Kevin beamed. "Where would you like to go?" He asked.

Macy paused for a second. Kevin had been so nice to her and she hadn't done anything for him yet. She remembered hearing a story from Stella a while back -the story was about Joe but it was at Kevin's birthday party at- "The zoo." She said. "Let's go to the zoo."

Kevin's beam widened-if that was possible.

"I'll pick you up here at around one, so." Kevin said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Sure." Macy smiled, walking him to the door. "I'll see you then." As he was leaving she sucked in a breath. "Kevin?" She asked and he turned around, one foot out the door. "Is this a… Um.." She sighed. "Never mind." She said, shaking her head.

Kevin took the other foot out the door. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, hesitating.

"I guess so…" Macy replied.

Kevin put his arms around her and she wrapped his around him in return.

"Bye Macy." Kevin said, pulling away.

"Bye Kevin." She smiled.

He waved and walked away.

Macy held her breath as she shut the door. She pulled the earphones from her iPod and hit 'play'. A giant smile spread across her face as she listened to Kevin rock out and she resumed sweeping.

* * *

_Ah sure bless. :)_


	7. Fearless, Taylor Swift

_**A/N: This chapter gets a bit all-over-the-gaff. You have been forwarned.**_

_**Dedication: For SullenxGirl. Whose review just about made my week. : )**_

**Chapter 7.**

**Fearless - Taylor Swift.

* * *

**

Macy smiled as she looked in the mirror. It was the first time she'd smiled at her reflection in a _long_ time.  
She blamed herself. For Shane. She'd known something was wrong with him long before he was diagnosed. She'd known and she hadn't said anything to anyone. It was her fault and she'd never been happy looking at herself since. Mostly because when she saw herself smiling she looked like Shane. He was always smiling, she didn't know a time when he wasn't smiling. She'd stripped her hair after she'd locked up last night. It was her own natural, Shane-like brown. Wavy, as God had intended it and on her face she wore no makeup. She looked like old Macy. She felt weird and she knew that anyone who saw her today would either not recognise her or get the shock of their lives. Her mother already had, not believing it when she'd come downstairs for breakfast and she was sporting her very own smile along with everything else. Macy told her Mom all about Kevin and the zoo and her mom had given her the same look that Mrs. Reid had.

Macy walked out to the main shop of the thrift store and was surprised to see that Kevin was already there. "Kevin, you're here early." She smiled and Kevin turned to give his explanation before stopping.

"Wow, Macy." He said smiling. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, I'm here early because I thought we could go get ice cream before hand."

Macy nodded. "That would be nice." She walked over and gave Kevin a quick hug before explaining how she was just going to say goodbye to her mother and that she'd meet him outside.

Kevin walked outside and noticed how there were a few clouds but overall it was a nice day-a perfect day-for a visit to the zoo. He watched as Macy gave her mom a hug and the woman seemed genuinely surprised before wrapping her arms around her daughter. Kevin smiled to himself.

Making Macy smile had been the best decision he'd ever made.

* * *

"Nick!" Hazel called as Nick entered the library that day, earning glares from the students who were spending their weekend studying. Why they were doing so, so early in the year Hazel couldn't understand and so she glared back at them. She was not in any mood to put up with swats. "Hazel." Nick smiled. "The book was great but I'm shattered today from staying up all night to-"

"Not now, Nick." Hazel cut across him. "We need to talk, seriously."

Nick's eyes widened. "About?" He asked, sceptically.

"Your girlfriend." Hazel deadpanned and a few people looked around, both annoyed and intrigued by the conversation.

"Mandy isn't my girlfriend, Hazel. Well, not until tonight, anyway. Jealous?" He smirked.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Nick. I'm being serious here." She told him, pulling him off to the back of the library, not wanting to cause a spectacle. "I overheard Amanda talking to her friend yesterday."

"You were eavesdropping on Mandy? You sure you're not jealous?" He smirked again.

Hazel picked a random paperback from a shelf and hit Nick's arm with it. "Will you stop trying to make this about me? Besides," She said, putting the book back down. "It's not eavesdropping if they're practically shouting."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," She started walking again. "I went to give them a piece of my mind for disrupting the library and I overheard Amanda telling her friend that she's planning on using you to make herself famous. Then she's going to break your heart and use it as her own sob story."

There was a long silence between the two before Nick started laughing.

"Hazel, I know it's fun to mess with me but, seriously, I think you're jealous."

"Oh sure." Hazel rolled her eyes. "Like I'd be jealous. You're a narcissistic jerk who'd rather laugh in my face than listen to what I'm trying to tell you. You know what?" She smiled sarcastically. "Forget I said anything." She moved around him. "Jealous? You. Wish." And with that she walked away. Nick walked briskly after her.

"Clearly, you are jealous." He said, noticing when she rolled her eyes. "Making up stories about people to mess with my head is either jealous or you're some sort of sadist."

She spun around and glared fiercely at him. "Nick Lucas, I'm neither jealous nor insane. You don't want to listen to me, that's your problem. But you don't even know me, so don't go calling me names that you probably don't understand."

"What reason would Mandy possibly have for wanting to do that to me, Hazel?" Nick said, rationally. "Maybe you just had a really vivid dream."

"Maybe I did." Hazel said, her voice thick with anger. "Or maybe I was just trying to help someone I thought was my friend. I hope you enjoy heartbreak, Nick Lucas, because _clearly_ I'm not the only one who thinks it's funny to mess with you."

* * *

"I haven't had a chocolate, vanilla, nut Swirl in _forever_." Macy said as herself and Kevin walked through the park with their Swirls.

Kevin smiled. "Is it as good as you remember?" He asked.

She nodded, a spoonful in her mouth and he laughed, seeing her so childlike was nice. This time two weeks ago she'd have rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Kevin," She started, swallowing.

"Macy." He smiled.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile. "For everything."

Kevin nudged her. "You're welcome, Mace."

She smiled again at the nickname, then her face grew serious. "Kevin, I know I ask you this a lot but… Why do you care so much?"

Kevin thought about it for a few seconds and then shrugged. "I don't know Macy. I just… Do." He answered with his usual answer but something felt off with his words. His brow furrowed. Why _did_ he care so much?

* * *

"Mandy," Nick took a seat next to the girl and she smiled at him, making his heart race.

_No_. He thought. _Don't let her affect you. You have to know if Hazel was telling the truth or not._

"Nick." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Nick shut his eyes. "Mandy, I have to know… Do you like _me_ or do you like Nick of JONAS?"

Amanda laughed. "What's brought this on?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just… Everyone always likes me for being Nick of JONAS… And I know you were a fan anyway… So I just…"

"Trust me." Amanda said. "It's not Nick of JONAS I'm interested in." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

Somewhere in Nick's mind he registered that this was his first kiss with the girl and that he should feel sparks and all his worries should go away.

But he didn't and they didn't.

He felt nothing.

* * *

Kevin and Macy walked through the zoo, having decided not to go on a tour and to just look around at the animals, themselves.

"Sometimes, I know how these animals feel." Kevin told Macy. "I think that's why I like the zoo so much."

"How do you know how they feel, Kevin?" Macy asked, stopping to look at a giant cage with an eagle inside.

"Well," Kevin said thoughtfully. "You see how there's lots of space in that cage for the eagle to fly around in?"

Macy nodded.

"What we don't see is that, no matter how much space there is for him, he's still trapped. And there are all these people staring at him and flashing cameras in his face and, even though there's lots of space, he can't hide. He's always in the public eye."

Macy frowned. "That's awful." She said, after a moment.

"Meh," Kevin shrugged. "He's used to it. He does it for the fans."

Kevin smiled down at Macy who gave him a small smile in return.

Suddenly, and as if on cue, a stampede of girls came running toward Kevin, forcing Macy back. She stood there for a moment, watching (and smiling a little) as Kevin signed a few things and tried to leave, as graciously as he could.

"I see what you mean." Macy raised her eyebrows as herself and Kevin decided it was time to call 'zoo-time' quits. "About always being on show for the rest of the world."

Kevin chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not Joe or Nick." He looked down at her, a little smile on his face. "Or they'd never have gone away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Macy asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

Kevin chuckled. "Let's just say that, although they like me, I'm not their favourite."

Kevin opened the car door for Macy and she got inside, nodding her head in thanks. Kevin got in the other side and started the engine. "I put it down to the fact that I don't sing."

"But you do sing." Macy said, staring out at the road and, in her head, trying to figure out why the fans would prefer Mr-Three-Points-Shy and Mr-In-Love-With-My-Stylist to Mr-I'm-Going-To-Make-It-My-Job-To-Make-This-Random-Girl-I-Just-Met-Happy. "You sing the harmonies."

"Well, yeah." Kevin nodded, a little. "But you can barely hear them."

Macy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you kidding? When you're singing I _always_ notice. Your range is better than Nick or Joe's."

Kevin smiled. A few seconds later they pulled into Macy's drive and Kevin turned to Macy. "You said _when_."

"What?" Macy asked, confused.

"You said _when_ you hear me singing which means _when_ you listen to our songs, which means you do. You listen to JONAS."

Macy's eyes widened. "N-no, I don't!" She exclaimed, her face reddening.

"You were listening to 'Hold On' yesterday." Kevin arched an eyebrow.

"Lucky coincidence." Macy shrugged, her face going brighter red at the memory.

"When we were eating lunch the other day you said that you thought that 'Tell Me Why' wasn't a bad song."

"So?" Macy shifted awkwardly.

"You said that you heard it when they played it on the radio." Suddenly Kevin realised what had bothered him about that sentence.

Macy nodded and Kevin continued; "But, it hasn't been released as a single yet. They _don't_ play it on the radio. You can only hear it on our _CD_."

Macy bit her lip. "Well, you know… Stella… And…" She trailed. Kevin smirked, his eyebrow still raised.

Macy sighed and pulled out her iPod. Handing it to Kevin she said, "Go on. See for yourself."

Kevin looked at the iPod and shook his head. "No, no. You say you don't have our Music, I believe you."

Macy laughed then, flicking through her iPod herself. "My most played song is Numb by Linkin Park."

Kevin nodded, understanding that she'd like that kind of Music. "My second most played song is Hold On." She told him, smiling. "Then there's a few random songs before there are four of your songs in a row."

Kevin's brow furrowed. "In your Top Twenty Five?" He asked.

Macy nodded, almost proudly. "I have _all_ your albums. It's a secret." She smiled and Kevin felt as though he'd never liked anyone this much-ever.

"Myself and Shane went to a concert a few years back. I don't even remember who, they were Shane's kind of band." She told Kevin. "JONAS opened for them and that was all I took from the whole concert. Shane laughed at me when I bought your CD the following day." She smiled then, her eyes sparkling. "But I came home from training one day to find the CD gone. I went to yell at him for hiding it on me, only to find him rocking out to it." She laughed a little. "Hold On was our song."

Kevin smiled back at her, not really knowing what to say.

"That's okay." She said. "You don't have to say anything." She smiled.

"Did I blurt out what I was thinking again?" Kevin slapped his forehead, embarrassed.

Macy shook her head. "No. You didn't."

Kevin looked at her, an odd expression on his face.

"I should go." Macy sighed. "It's almost curfew." She opened the car door.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kevin said, getting out the other side.

They walked to the door in silence and Macy thanked Kevin for the day before opening the door.

"Goodnight Macy." Kevin said before turning around.

"Kevin?" Macy called and Kevin turned to see her smiling a small, genuine smile.

"Yes, Macy?" He asked.

"Just thought you'd like to know…" Her smile grew a little. "_You_ were always _my_ favourite."

And with that she closed the door.

Kevin sat into the car, a goofy grin spreading across his face and his heart beating like when Nick took out his frustration on the drum kit.

* * *

_Ba-dam-pum-chhh. :)_


	8. Mr Brightside, The Killers

_**Sorry for not having updated in a while, I'm working on two new Kevin/Macys. Thanks to everyone who's still interested in this story, although it's nearly finished. There's roughly two chapters left, unless I decided to split chapter ten in two. Thanks again. : )**_

_**Dedication: To Kevin and Macy.**_

**Chapter 8. **

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers.**

Nick sat in the library, pretending to focus on a book but he kept watching the door for Hazel. Mandy wasn't out to get him, but he'd been horrible to Hazel yesterday and he owed her an apology. Suddenly a few A4 sheets of paper that had been stapled together slammed down on the table from behind him. He jumped and spun around, Hazel was standing there with her arms folded. "Hazel," Nick hissed. "You need to stop doing that."

Hazel smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"This is practically my library, Lucas." She told him. "I can do what I like."

Someone who had been sitting near them scoffed and stood up. "She's not lying, man." He said. "She once kicked me out because she didn't like the smell of my aftershave." He sent a smile towards Hazel who sent him one in return. "See you later, Hazel." He winked.

"Later Aaron." She winked back.

Nick's brow furrowed. "Who's that?" He demanded as Aaron left the library.

"A friend." Hazel told him. "Why?" She asked. "Jealous?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "What's this?" He asked, holding up the sheets.

Hazel shrugged. "Oh, nothing really. I just used my awesome ninja skills to hack into the school records."

Nick gave her a look that was halfway between a glare and a smirk. "I thought I was the ninja in this relationship?"

"No." Hazel, shook her head. "You're only _part_ ninja. I'm _fully_ ninja."

Nick smiled and she smiled back. "Anyway, it's got some interesting information I thought you might like to know about your girlfriend in it."

Nick went to say something but she cut him off. "I _know_ that you don't want to hear it, read it or whatever. But, Nick, you have to know. You have to know that I'm telling you the truth and that she's not who you think she is."

Nick stood up and put his arms around Hazel. Confused, she patted his back awkwardly.

"I appreciate all this Hazel, really I do." He said.

"But there's a but." She finished, pulling back from the embrace. She wasn't a huge fan of hugs and, besides, hadn't she read somewhere that Nick didn't like them much either?

"The only but is _but, I broke up with her yesterday_."

Hazel's brow furrowed. "Why? Did she accidentally let her evil plot slip?"

Nick laughed. "No, no. It's just… There was no spark. And I'm part ninja, part rockstar, one hundred percent hopeless romantic."

"Oh." Hazel blinked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. You're right, I was being a narcissistic jerk."

Hazel scoffed. "That doesn't even _begin_ to describe how much of a jerk you were being."

Nick hung his head in shame.

"But there's a but?" He asked hopefully.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "_But_, I forgive you. I did hit you with a book." She shrugged.

"So, we're good?" Nick asked, looking back up at her.

"We're good." She nodded with affirmation and Nick put his arms around her once again, this time she returned the hug.

Neither of them noticed Amanda standing outside the library, glaring ferociously. This was not the end. _She_ decided when it was the end-not Nick. And boy, it wasn't even _close_ to the end.

* * *

Macy awoke on Sunday morning to the sound of her ringtone filling the room. "Ssshh!" She began to curse, about to hit the End Call button but noticing Kevin's caller ID flashing on the screen. (They had exchanged phone numbers yesterday in case either of them got lost at the zoo.) "Hello?" She whispered, groggily.

"Hi Macy!" His chipper voice called back. Was Kevin ever _not_ chipper?

"Kevin, it's-" She looked at the phone. "Half six in the morning. Why are you not asleep?" She asked, turning over onto her side, the phone between her ear and her pillow.

"Because I'm too busy standing outside your house in the freezing cold."

At this Macy shot up in the bed, in turn getting serious head rush. "Kevin?" She hissed. "Wh-"

"Because walks in the park are more fun when there's no one around."

"Uuugh…" Macy threw her legs over the side of the bed. "But I'm too tired to move." She told him, dragging herself to the window.

"Fear not, Princess!" Kevin said in a (really terrible) British accent. "For I have brought the Elixir of Life!"

Macy groaned at him but a smile was beginning to make its way across her face, regardless. It was difficult not to smile at Kevin. Accent or no.

"The _Elixir of Life_?" She asked, opening the curtains.

"Coffee, Princess. Really strong, really sugary coffee."

"I guess I'm going for this walk whether I want to or not, huh?" She smiled down at him and he waved a bag from Starbucks up at her.

"Unless you want me to start throwing these bricks-" Kevin motioned his head to the next door neighbours' construction site. "-at your window then, yes. You're coming for the walk. Your highness." He finished with a bow and Macy laughed.

"Fine then, Sir Knight. If I must." Kevin smiled up at her as she played along. "But on one condition." She told him, sternly.

Kevin nodded, signalling a yes.

"Drop the accent."

* * *

A few minutes later Macy shut her front door quietly behind her. "I left my Mom a note but she won't be up for another few hours. Sunday's her day off." She pulled a worn jumper, about five sizes to big for her, over her head. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Kevin thought she looked beautiful.

"Thanks." She mumbled blushing.

Kevin wanted to smack himself. Stupid nervous habit of blurting things out.

"Um, here's your coffee and there's a giant cookie in there too."

"A giant cookie?" Macy raised an eyebrow at him, her cheeks still pink.

"I had to wrestle the kingdom's resident giant for it, but I think it'll be to your satisfaction, Princess." He said, seriously.

Macy laughed taking a swig from the coffee, feeling more awake each second the liquid coursed through her.

"The Killers?" Kevin asked, reading the jumper.

Macy shrugged. "It was Shane's." She told him and he nodded. "I stole it and never told him." She took another drink of coffee. "But I'm positive he knew." She smiled.

"Brothers tend to know all, especially older brothers. Just don't tell mine." He winked and Macy smiled. "Just like I know that Joe broke my favourite guitar when we were younger but blamed it on Carl Schuster. He blamed pretty much everything on that kid. And I know that Nick is major crushing on this girl at school called Hazel but he's convinced he's crushing on Amanda. I know where all of Frankie's hiding places are, but I pretend I don't. I know all."

Macy pulled out the cookie and split it in half. "Half for me for being up this early and half for you for braving the giant and knowing all."

"Why thank you, Princess. I've never been offered something by royalty before." Kevin beamed.

Macy smiled, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Kevin." She said after a few minutes of eating the cookie in silence.

"For what?" Kevin asked, his mouth full of cookie crumbs.

"For everything." Macy stopped walking to look him in the eyes. "For making me smile. For making me laugh. For braving the giant for me. For making me feel like me again. Just… Thank you."

"You're welcome, Macy." Kevin said, keeping their eyes locked.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, expecting her usual answer. But instead, Kevin smiled at her, reaching up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. His hand brushed off her cheek, making her blush for what felt like that millionth time that morning.

"Because I like you, Macy." He told her. "I like you a lot."

Macy searched his eyes for a moment before smiling back at him. "I like you too, Kevin." She breathed. "A lot."

* * *

_**Hah, um. SUPER CHEESY.  
*hides***_


	9. More Than A Feeling, Boston

**Chapter Nine.**

**More Than A Feeling - Boston.**

_For a reviewer named Sabrina, who just about made my week. Thank you.  
(PS, I know I suck. And I'm so sorry. I'm in the middle of my Leaving Cert which is a really important exam over here.)  
_

Kevin and Macy had spent the entire day with each other. Feeding the ducks in the park, going to the cinema and they even had dinner together in Fast Al's. Not the nicest, nor the most romantic of places but neither of them seemed to mind. They had spent hours discussing everything. From their favourite things, to their least favourite things. From Shane, to being in JONAS. From school, to where they planned to go to college. And by the time Kevin was dropping Macy home, it was just coming up to curfew and the sky was beginning to darken. "I'm surprised you're not sick of seeing me." Macy laughed, as Kevin held open the door. "I don't think I could ever be sick of seeing you, Mace." Kevin smiled. Macy smiled back at him before shivering involuntarily. It wasn't that it was cold, although it was a little chilly seeing as it was nearing the end of September, but it was just something about the way he was smiling at her. It was different to his usual smile, but she couldn't figure out how.

"Oh, here." Kevin said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "You should've told me you were cold."

"I'm not cold." Macy smiled. "And it's, like, five steps to the door."

Kevin put his arms around her. "But you're the Princess. And even if it's only five steps, you must not be cold."

Macy shivered again, this time definitely _not_ from the cold. This time it was from the mix of his smile, his voice, his arms around her, the smell of his jacket, the day they'd spent together. "Okay." She smiled, blissfully when he wrapped his arms tighter, after feeling her shiver. "Maybe I am a little cold." He gave her a lopsided smile and pulled her close to him.

* * *

Nick and Hazel sat in the closed library, eating marshmallows (even though there was no eating allowed in the library) and comparing musical interests. While Nick was influenced by and idolised modern legends like Elvis Presley and Stevie Wonder, Hazel was hell bent on arguing that, as excellent as they were, they could never compare to the likes of Tchaikovsky or Bach.

"Yes," Nick nodded, grabbing another marshmallow. "But which can you sing along to?"

"You can sing along to Romeo and Juliet." Hazel too grabbed another marshmallow. "I often find myself humming the Love Theme."

"That's so cheesy at this stage, what with all the romantic comedies that think they're being funny or original when they use it."

"Oh, and I suppose _you ain't nothin' but a hound dog_ is less cheesy?"

"Well," Nick started, smiling. "You ain't never caught a rabbit."

"And you ain't no friend of mine." They finished, singing in unison.

"Okay, okay." Hazel laughed. "But 'Isn't She Lovely' is one of the cheesiest songs I've ever heard."

"It's about his child!" Nick exclaimed, defensively.

"It's still cheesy." Hazel arched an eyebrow.

Nick rolled his eyes and purposely went to take another marshmallow as she did, grabbing her hand instead of the marshmallow. "And I suppose you think _this_ is super cheesy as well." He smirked and put both his hands to his heart. "Oh!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "I'm a girl and Nick Lucas just grabbed my hand while reaching for a marshmallow!"

"Okay, now I just think you're being lame and egotistical." She told him, arching an eyebrow. "And the whole 'grabbing hands while reaching for food' thing is _so_ overdone."

"You know what else is over done?" Nick asked.

"Enlighten me." Hazel retorted with mock enthusiasm.

"The Love Theme in Romeo and Juliet."

"Well," Hazel started. "I could say the same about any one of your songs. Jeez, ring the same tune much?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh!" She started, mimicking his high pitched voice from a minute ago. "I'm Nick Lucas. I see the girl and write songs about trying to play it cool. Then I write songs about winning her over and wanting to be with her. Then I write songs about being with her. Then I write songs about breaking up with her. And then I do it all again!"

"What do you expect me to write about?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Try writing about reality for a change. …Or marshmallows." She said thoughtfully, popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Oh, yes. Because a song about a marshmallow would make total sense." He shook his head.

She shrugged. "Better than repeating the cycle again, huh?"

Nick narrowed his eyes again. "Y'know," He started. "For a fan… You're really mean."

She laughed. "Y'know," She told him. "For a rockstar, you're really sensitive."

He threw a marshmallow at her. "Mean." He muttered.

"No throwing food in the library, Nick." She told him, seriously.

"Sorry." He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

And got a marshmallow right in the face.

"Now that was uncalled for." He told her, grabbing the bag of marshmallows and firing them at her.

"Agh! Marshmallows!" She screeched. "I'm melting! Oh what a world! What a world!" She picked up some of the marshmallows from the floor and began firing them back at him and before long they'd broken out into a full on hide-and-go-chase around the library. After about fifteen minutes they fell against two shelves, across from each other, completely puffed.

"Ms. Snark is so gonna kill me." Hazel laughed. "But it was totally worth it to whip yo' ass."

Nick feigned offence. "You did _not_ beat me! I totally creamed you!"

"Very original, Nick. I say whip, you say cream."

Nick rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously though," She said. "I'm so dead."

"C'mon then." Nick caught her hand and pulled her. "Let's clean this place up." His heart did a little dance at that moment because, holding her hand, he realised that there were sparks.

* * *

"I had a lovely day, Kevin." Macy smiled as they got to her door. "Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure Mace." He said, lingering on the porch a little bit longer than he usually did.

After a minute or so of standing in silence Kevin began to leave the porch. "Bye Macy." He waved, walking backwards down the drive.

"Oh, Kevin!" Macy called, running toward him. "Your jacket."

"Right," Kevin stepped forward again. "My jacket." As Macy handed him the jacket a packet of Sweethearts fell out of one of the pockets. Kevin skilfully caught it before it hit the floor. Shaking it, he smiled. "Sounds like there's two left." He smiled. "Sweetheart?" He asked, holding out the packet. She smiled and nodded. He tipped the little box into to her hand and then into his.

"What does yours say?" Macy asked, grabbing his hand just before he ate it. Kevin smiled at her, remembering that's what he'd done to her back at school. She gave him a smirk and Kevin pulled the sweet up to his face, squinting his eyes as she had done. "Mine says… Hug me." He beamed as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They pulled back after a moment and Kevin looked at her expectantly. She pulled a confused face.

"What's yours say?" He asked.

"What?" She blinked. "Oh right." She laughed, blushing. "The sweet."

Kevin laughed also, shaking his head. There was a slight pause as Macy brought it close to her face, before blushing a deep shade of maroon and dropping her eyes. Kevin's brow furrowed. "Well?" He asked. "What's it say?"

Macy sucked in a deep breath before looking up and locking eyes with him.

"Kiss me." She told him.


End file.
